Hearing the voice
by Petaldawn
Summary: You never would have thought that when you're at home watching Merlin, yelling at the TV screen, that the characters would actually hear you. A collection of randomness!
1. Morgana and the dragon

Morgana lay on her bed in a very dark room, and then a small white dragon came into view and started to hesitantly walk towards Morgana. "Come on now, I won't hurt you." Morgana said kindly to the dragon.

"_I swear I know that dragon from somewhere but I can't think where." *sighs*_

Morgana looked around fearfully "who's there?" She asked as the dragon lay its head next to Morgana's leg.

"_Wait, what? What? That's the dragon Merlin hatched! Why the hell does _she _of all people have it?!" _

"Excuse me but Merlin did NOT hatch this dragon, this dragon is mine!"

"_Nooooooo, that dragon should belong to Merlin, nooooooooo!"_


	2. A slip of the tongue

Uther's spirit had Merlin pinned up to the wall by two spears, now he would have the chance to kill this sorcerer.

"_Come on Merlin, you can do this!"_

Uther and Merlin both looked up to the ceiling, confused, but ignored it and Uther kept coming closer.

Just then Arthur burst round the corner, "father!" He shouted.

"_Thank God!"_

Arthur walked slowly towards the spirit and lifted the horn up, while Uther just whispered Arthur's name.

"_oooooo, this is getting exciting!"_

"Whoever that is could you please just shut up!" Arthur said.

"_Uh!"_

Arthur was still holding the horn up, "Arthur, please, no." Uther begged.

Uther saw what Arthur was going to do and took his chance, "Merlin has-" he was cut short by Arthur blowing the horn.

Merlin looked relived when Uther didn't get to finish.

"_Now, that was close!" _

"What was close?" Arthur asked.

"Ummm…well…."

"_opps." _


	3. DISGUSTING!

**Sorry that this one took a while but I was sooo busy with HW and stuff tht I didn't have time. Anyways… here it is. And thx 2 Jollyfish and Not signed in for reviewing :) **

Gaius stood next to one of his many tables in his chambers. He held a gold coin in his hand was looking at it intently. He licked his lips.

"_Is this what goblins actually do all day?"_

Gaius looked around worriedly but then realised there was no one there and licked the coin with a goblin grin. "mmmmmm…" he said with delight.

"_Ewwww, that's gross!"_

"No its not! It's very tasty." Gaius licks his lips.

"_It's completely disgusting! You don't know how many people have itched their arse and then touched that coin."_

Gaius just shrugged. He was about to take another coin out of the chest when Merlin burst through the door. Gaius quickly closed the chest, turned to face Merlin, and block the chest from view.

"What's going on?" Merlin asked.

"Nothing," Said Gaius.

"_He's licking coins again, tell him to stop its disgusting!" _


	4. A couple of idiots

Arthur was crouched down, crossbow in hand, just about to shoot the deer then…

Merlin rushes in and knocks into Arthur and the deer ran away "What is it?" Merlin asked like an absolute twit.

"_Oh my god you idiot!" _

"You really are a total buffoon aren't you Merlin?" Arthur said to his manservant in annoyance.

"Ok why am I getting all the blame? And from both of you" Merlin said looking up to the sky and indicating to the mysterious voice.

"_Because you scared away the deer, duh." _

"Well I was just asking," Merlin countered.

"Who me or the deer?" Arthur said angrily.

Arthur wacked Merlin over the head.

"_Now you're being a prat, as always."_

"I agree there." Merlin smiled while nodding, trying to maintain his laughter.

Arthur wacked Merlin again.

"_Does nobody listen to me?"_

"No!" Merlin and Arthur both shouted at the sky.

"_Well _that's _just rude."_

**This was just something quick that I put together, and I know it's not as good as the others but I will do a much better one next week. Thanks to the cat that lied for reviewing. **

**Really looking forward to Merlin 2mozz YAY!**

**Thanks for reading and R&R!**


	5. Troll

Uther sat happily on his throne, a big smile on his face. He was totally un-aware that the person sitting on the throne beside him was a troll. He thought she was the most beautiful woman he's ever laid eyes on. The troll farted and everyone in the room cringed (Arthur and Morgana) everyone except Uther.

"That's disgusting I can't believe you would marry that." Morgana said in a shocked angry voice, stepping closer to Uther.

"You will not speak of her that way!" Uther shouted in outrage.

"_You can't really love that thing!" _

Uther got angrier and looked up at the ceiling. "Guards, restrain that person her!"

"_Good luck with that."_

Uther looked around. "Where are you? Show yourself."

"_Listen you idiot! You won't be able to restrain me because I'm the voice."_

The strange voice said "the voice" in a spooky manner. "Father, she does have a point, she's a troll. A disgusting, bad smelling troll." Arthur said disapprovingly.

The troll walked out of the room with a snort, whilst eating a mouldy apple. "You will never speak of her in that way again, do you understand?" Uther shouted.

"Yes father." Arthur replied sulkily.

_*Rolls eyes at Arthur*_

"And you?" Uther shouted again, this time looking at Morgana. Morgana just looked away in disgust. "What about you? Whoever you are." Uther looked up at the ceiling.

"_hmmmm hm hm hm hm."_

Uther growled angrily before stalking out of the throne room to go after his wife.

**Yeah so longest chapter yet, yay! Thanks to Lightningbolt21 for reviewing and suggesting the idea to do the troll scene. **


	6. Poison Part 1

Evil Gwen stood next to the food and the two cups of drink for herself and Arthur, which a servant (not Merlin) had brought into their room for dinner. Gwen sat down on one chair while Arthur then joined her on the other.

"_I know she's going to do something, I just know it!"_

Gwen looked at Arthur nervously, hoping that he had not heard the voice. "Did you hear something?" Arthur asked dumbly.

Gwen was relived; she hadn't thought that Arthur had heard the comment properly because the voice had just muttered it. "No!" Gwen said whilst shaking her head.

"_Don't lie you bitch!"_

"You will not speak to my wife like that! Now shut-up, we're trying to spend a nice evening together."

"This _is what you call nice?"_

Arthur just cursed under his breath before pouring some wine into the first cup. When he had finished Gwen pulled that cup towards her, she then poured some liquid into it when Arthur wasn't looking and was pouring the second glass. Gwen then put the cup back where it was.

"_No way."_

Arthur just glared at the ceiling while Gwen took the non-poisoned cup and drank from it. Arthur took the other cup and was about to drink out of it.

"_No, Arthur don't drink out of that!"_

"What are you blabbering on about?" Arthur said angrily, before yet again putting the cup to his lips.

"_Gwen has poisoned you! Don't drink or you will die!"_

To be continued…

**Ok so I hope u like it, I got back from holiday on Tuesday, and I've decided to post a chapter every Friday. So because I didn't last week because of my holiday I have decided to post two this Friday. **


	7. Poison Part 2

"I would never do such a thing." Gwen countered with a gleam in her eye that said "shut-up or die."

"_Oh, you wouldn't would you?"_

"Of corse I wouldn't he's my husband."

"_Yes you did I saw you, so beat that sister." *Makes a clicking motion with fingers.*_

"How dare you talk to me and my wife like that, I will have you killed!"

"_Well good luck trying."_

"Whatever I'm gonna drink it weather you like it or not." Arthur said.

"_No don't drink it!"_

"I'm gonna." Arthur raised the glass to his lips.

"_Don't you dare."_

"Here I go."

"_Arthur Pendragon I swear if you drink that I will… I will…"_

"You will what?"

"_I don't know but I'll do something."_

"I'm drinking."

"_Ar-"_

The voice was cut off by Arthur taking a big swig out of his cup and falling to the floor. A smile emerged on Gwen's lips.

"_I know what I'm gonna do now!"_

"And what's that?" Gwen asked smugly.

"_Kill you!"_

**So here is the second half, hope you enjoyed it.**


	8. Let me see!

**Hiya and sorry for the delay, I know this chapter was supposed to be on like A WEEK AND ONE DAY AGO! But I've had looooodes of HW 2 do, including 2 projects. (Damn my teachers.) But here's the promised chappie **

"Ok well, I'm gonna get changednow." Arthur announced to Merlin before going behind the thingy thing that he gets changed behind.

You could see a top fly over and hit Merlin in the face. "Ow," he complained.

Arthur grunted in return.

"_Ooooo, Arthur's getting unchanged, let me see, let me see."_

Arthur went bright red, but nobody could see because he was behind the "thingy thing." Merlin sniggered.

Merlin then chose a top out of Arthur's wardrobe and went round to hand it to him.

"_Arrrr, that's not fare, you get to see but I don't!" *huffs*_

This time both Merlin and Arthur went red.

"_For God's sake, move this bloody camera round the… the… thingy thing… NOW!" _

"Has no one ever heard of privacy?" Arthur muttered to himself.

"_Oh come on, you've only got your top off, pretty pretty please with a cherry on top?" *blushes eye lashes innocently*_

**So there you have it, I hope you like it. And I know I owe you another one that was supposed to be up yesterday. So I'll get to it straight away, and hopefully it will be up by the end of today **

**:( :/ :) :D**


	9. Horse Play

"I've always looked up to my father," Arthur said whilst he and Merlin walked through the armour place. "I admired him and respected him more than anyone." He continued as he sat down.

Merlin lifted up body armour for a Arthur, "I'll have to accept that I can't please him."

"_Narrrrrr, poor Arthur."_

Arthur carried on regardless, they were beginning to get used to the voice interrupting their conversations. As Merlin lifted the armour over Arthur's head and put it on he spoke, "he did what he thought he had to do to protect the kingdom."

Arthur stood up whilst saying, "it doesn't mean he was right." Merlin looked at him, a confused expression on his face.

"_Yay! Arthur finally faced up to the fact that his father is a complete utter idiot!" _

Arthur gave the ceiling a death glare before continuing. "I want a kingdom where it's fare and just," Arthur paused, Merlin was securing his armour. "One where everyone's respected, regardless their rank."

"_Oh my god, maybe he will finally accept magic."_

The voice was so quiet that Arthur and Merlin didn't hear. A smile was beginning to form on Merlin's lip, "does that include me?"

"Corse."

"So, does that mean you're not going to hit me anymore?"

"When do I ever hit you?" Arthur asked in astonishment.

"All the time." Merlin replied matter-of-factly.

"That's not hitting Merlin that's, that's a friendly slap, horse play." He replied

"So can I give you a friendly slap?" Merlin asked.

"You can certainly try."

Merlin turned around and picked up a glove. He spun around at wacked Arthur at the back of his head, making his hair stick up in different directions.

"_Hahahaha!" _

"Who's side are you even on?" Arthur asked dangerously quiet.

"_Like so totally Merlin's duh!"_

"Figures." Arthur said before turning to Merlin.

"What the hell was that?" He asked, almost too calmly.

"_Oh I think your gonna get it Merlin."_

"Glad we can agree on something." Arthur said.

"It was… horse play…" Merlin replied, trying to get out of his mess.

Arthur grabbed the glove out of Merlin's hand. "No Merlin," he said, putting on the glove. "You're doing it all wrong, why don't I show you." He lifted up his hand and flexed it, bringing in to a punching position.

Merlin swallowed.

"_Oh dear…" _

**Ok so here's ur next promised one. I know I brang it back to when Uther's spirit got released, but I thought this one would be good. Hope it it, let me no in your reviews.**

**P.S U can also leave suggestions in your reviews of what scenes I should do, cause it will help me out a lot when I'm stuck for ideas. Thx **


	10. Preview

**Ok guys, this is going 2 be a different kind of chapter but it will go back 2 normal in my next chapter. Unfortunately nobody reviewed on my last chapter so I didn't have any suggestions so I just came up with this. Also I know this was supposed to be up yesterday but I was in London for the day also promised myself that the next chapter WILL NOT be late! :D **

The girl known as "the voice" sat on her bed watching Merlin on bbc iplayer, she was just finishing watching "the drawing of the dark" it was now time for the bit where they showed what would happen next.

"Ooooo whats gonna happen now Mordred told Morganna?" She whispered

_The round table appeared and the booming music that always played came with it._

"That music is AWESOME!"

_The scream then went back and Merlin appeared lying against a rock breathing heavily and cuts all over his face._

"Omg! What happened?" _That music is starting to freak me out now…_

_The scream yet again went black for a second before showing Mordred walking up to Morganna._

"That traitor!"

_The scream went black and then showed Arthur pulling out a sword. It then went to Morganna "Arthur is nothing without Eymres and Eymres is nothing without magic." She said in an evil voice. _

_When she said the second Eymres it went to Merlin in the castle of Camelot._

"What the hell is she gonna do this time?"

_It then changed to fire exploding and everyone jumping backwards_

"I predict a fire in Merlin!" The voice sang, changing the words from "I predict an earthquake."

_Merlin then held out his hand doing magic and gravel fell. It then shows Arthur coming out a tent whilst putting on a jacket. Meanwhile the music had changed to a more up-beat and Merlinish music._

_Then Gwen walking through some peeps and a knight kneeing someone in the "wrong place" while Merlin watches. _

"Whoever that was totes got it lol!"

_Then it shows Mordred's face, feet walking and two sides running at each other shouting _very _loudly._

"Hmm, its gonna be VIOlent."

_Arthur then swings a sword at some random guy who is it the air. As this happens, it is in slow mo._

"WTH, is that guy flying or something? Or did he just jump? _Or _did Arthur's sword fling him into the air? Huh, I doubt it."

_The scream changes to Merlin leaning face towards the rock, he hits it while screaming a piercing scream._

The voice just stared at the scream, "omg I NEED to watch that NOW!"

**Soooooo, how'd u like it? ;)**

**Crap huh?**

**Well I couldn't think of anything else to do and I thought this would be cool. So just press that little blue button down there, yes the one that says REVIW! U can also, as I said in my last chappie, give me any suggestions of what to do. :D **


	11. Flying Objects

Arthur chucked a goblet at Merlin's head.

"_Duck!"_

Merlin ducked as soon as he'd heard the voice and the goblet just barely missed his head.

"Uh, thanks?" Merlin said to the ceiling.

"Get OUT!" Arthur yelled as he flung another object at Merlin. He dodged the object and stared back at Arthur who was grabbing yet another object to throw at Merlin.

"_Where on earth is he getting all that stuff to throw at him? I mean seriously, that stuff is just magically appearing now!"_

"What was that?" Arthur growled at the ceiling.

"_Uh… Nothing" *Sinks down into the sofa*_


	12. Knocked Unconscious

**Heeellooooooooo! I AM BACK! I completely lost interest with the other story I was writing and it is now up for adoption. So I came back to this one. YAY! :D And to celebrate this you will be getting FIVE new chappies 2day :D**

Merlin began pouring the powder into the king's bath water and it began to bubble and sizzle. Arthur continued to talk behind the screen while he undressed.

"_God I wish that screen wasn't there."_

"What?" Arthur asked.

"I didn't say anything," Merlin replied. He picked up Arthur's sword and dunked it into the bath water as Gaius and Gwen rushed in through the doors. Merlin didn't notice them and pulled the sword from the water, satisfied with result. Gwen quickly clocked Merlin upside the head with a pitcher and he dropped to the floor unconscious.

"_Oh… that HAD to hurt!"_


	13. Ignoring

**Forgot to say in my last update: HAPPY EASTER! :D**

**Even though it was a couple of days ago…**

**Anywayz on we go!**

Merlin aligned the sword with Arthur's back from a distance as Gaius and Gwen walked into the room. Merlin began to charge.

"_Arthur, watch out!"_

*CLUNK*

Merlin had somehow managed to hit a pillar while running towards Arthur and he fell to the floor, still trying to get the sword to reach Arthur.

"_Oooouch! That sounded extremely painful! But it's so funny I almost don't care!"_

"What was that sound?" Gwen asked looking everywhere around the room.

"Oh that voice? Eh, pretty much ignore it for the most part," Arthur said.

"_You do not ignore me!"_

"Yes I do!"

"_Liar."_


	14. Comments

Merlin walked through the door of Gaius' chambers wearing battered armor. He'd been out training with Arthur that day.

"How'd it go?" Gaius asked.

"_How do__you____think it went? He was training with__Arthur__! Duh!"_

"What was that?" Gaius asked again upon hearing the voice.

"Do you hear clanging?" Merlin asked bringing a hand to his ear and looking around the room dazedly.

"_No, Merlin. No I do not."_

"Well, I don't hear clanging, but I hear someone who thinks it is funny to make unnecessary comments."

"_My comments are absolutely necessary! Just like smacking Uther's head was necessary."_

**Hope you liked it, plz review and tell me what u think :)**


	15. Arthur's a Dead Man

Merlin joined Leon in the armoury, looking for a crossbow.

"What are you doing?" Leon asked.

"Arthur wants a crossbow."

"Well, I wouldn't use that one. It would hardly harm a fly."

"Well, what would I used to harm a fly, or perhaps a human?"

"_Leon, don't you dare tell him!"_

"This," Leon said pulling a large crossbow off the wall.

"Oh yes, I think this will work nicely," Merlin grinned.

"What do you need it for exactly?"

"Oh, I'm going to kill Arthur." Leon smiled.

"_He's serious, you know!"_

"Arthur driving you mad?"

_He's really going to kill him!"_

_**Reviews make me happy (hint, hint) :D **_


	16. Hoods And Cloaks

**This is the last of the 5 chapters I'm giving you today, I have decided that I will post a new chapter every Friday, I promise ;)**

Morgana galloped away from the castle, her cloak billowing out behind her.

"_How does she keep that hood up when she's going that fast? I need to know the secret, because mine always falls down!"_

Morgana peered up at the night sky.

"Hey, whoever you are, are you on my side?" Morgana asked.

"_Oh, god no! Go King Arthur!"_

"So, you are my enemy?"

"_Uh, I guess."_

"Then how dare you speak to me!" Morgana snickered.

"_You could ignore me, you know. Arthur tries."_

Suddenly, Morgana flew off her horse. She'd run into a low hanging branch.

"_Hah! Eat tree!"_

**Please review… please…**


	17. Tree Hugger

**Yay! I'm posting on time for once :D**

Arthur attempted to climb out the side of the wagon, sticking his foot out. Merlin shoved it back in.

"_Ha ha! Arthur is so cute! Sweetie, you go out through the back of the wagon, not the side."_

Merlin smirked up at the sky with a small laugh and Arthur stepped out of the wagon, the proper way. Arthur walked over to a tree.

"Stay here," Merlin commanded, and Arthur stayed. He glanced at the tree and wrapped his arms around it.

"_Awe! He's hugging the tree! That is so cute! You hug that tree, Arthur. You hug that tree!"_


	18. Denial

**I couldn't wait till next week to put this chapter up so I decided to post it now :)**

Arthur and Merlin strode next to the large stone building on their horses, both deeply engaged in conversation.

"And what would _you_know about magic, _Mer_lin?"

"_Tons! He knows TONS about magic you clot pole!"_

Arthur glared at the sky then at Merlin.

"Is that true? Because if it is, please do enlighten me," Arthur said raising his eyebrow.

"What? No! I don't know anything about magic!" Merlin pretested.

"_Yes you do! You're like the coolest warlock in the world!"_

"Warlock!" Arthur shouted. Merlin blinked his eyes at Arthur.

"… She's drunk…"

"_No I'm not- hic!" *Oops!*_

"…Yes you are…"

**So ****Jessica. .9**** I decided to go with your idea just in a different scene **

END NOTE- You know the drill: REVIEW! ... please!


	19. Nets

**Thanks to ****MysteryguyXD**** for suggesting this idea.**

Merlin reached out to grab the rabbit and Arthur shouted in protest.

"_No! Listen to Arthur this time, Merlin!"_

It was too late, the trap had been sprung and now the king and his servant were trapped, suspended in the air with their faces smashed against the ropes of the net.

"_Bahahahaha! Smart move you guys! How do you plan on getting down?"_

"Oh shut up! Why the hell are you deciding to show up now?" Arthur asked, irritation dripping from his words.

"_What? You two, awkward positions, nets, no escape; how can I NOT say something? This is hilarious!"_


	20. Colin

**Okay so I know I was supposed to update yesterday, and I mean it was only one day (**_**one **_**day.) But the only person I have to blame is myself. It had completely slipped out of my head and I forgot…**

**Yeah I'm sorry but I only just remembered now so I just like got right to it. But anyway I was also busy with other things yesterday like… like… stuff…**

***Queue Mario voice* "Here we go!" **

"Please Merlin you're talking gibberish!" Arthur yelled at Merlin who was trying to explain something to the arrogant prat.

"_I can understand him!"_

"Well no one asked you, did they?"

"_True, but does anyone ever ask me?"_

"Well, no but—"

"_Yea you're going to get my opinion whether you want it or not buddy so get used to it you clot pole."_

"Ha! Clot pole… I like her!" Merlin laughed, looking at the ceiling. Arthur gasped at Merlin who'd chosen the mysterious voice over him.

"_And I like you Colin— I mean Merlin."_

"Who's Colin?" Merlin asked.

"… _Nobody…"_

**END NOTE- There you have it. Again, you know the drill. Remember to review.**


	21. How Could You Julian Jones

**Hmmmm… Late again… Sorry.**

**But this time I'm blaming it on my friend who wanted 2 do something this weekend which kinda led me 2 forget about u guys.**

**:)**

Merlin sobbed violently into Freya's shoulder.

"_NOOO!" *cries uncontrollably*_

"You can't leave me, Freya! Please!" Merlin cried. "I love you!"

"_Awwwwwe he loves her!" *cries even harder*_

"And I love you, Merlin," Freya breathed, her sad beautiful eyes staring into Merlin's apologetically.

"_Don't die Freya! We love you! Merlin needs you!"_

"I need you Freya," Merlin continued to sob.

"Merlin, it's okay," Freya smiled softly. "I will repay you for loving me. One day, I will repay you," she whispered, then took her final breath and Merlin held her tightly.

"_NOOOOOOOOOOO!" *screams at the ceiling* "How could you, Julian Jones!"_

**In order to understand this drabble, you need to know that Julian Jones wrote the Merlin episode, ****Lady of the Lake****, which is when Freya dies.**


	22. A Knight's Uniform

Merlin ran from an angry mob of warriors dressed in a full knight's uniform and the red cape flailed out behind him in the wind.

"_Oh he looks too good in that uniform for this to be a one-time thing!"_

"What are you talking about?" Merlin practically screamed.

"_I'm saying you look really sexy in that uniform and Arthur better let you keep it!"_

"Arthur wouldn't let me keep this; I'm not a knight."

"_Well you should be a knight and Arthur will let you keep it or Camelot's going to need a new king! You'll never see him again!"_

_**Huge thanks to **__**Slapping Water, The Sorceress's Apprentice**__** and **__**Dragoonthegreat**__** for reviewing :3 **_


	23. Floating Keys

**Thanks to ****Slapping Water**** for the suggestion :) ****Nova Dies'**** suggestion will be done next**

Arthur was now standing up and looking around trying to find the source of the noise. "Are you death?" He asks Merlin, who claims to not hear anything.

Merlin shakes his head whilst concentrating on the floating keys.

"_Arthur it's not good to hear voices, do you need therapy?" *snickers*_

"No I do not!"

Merlin let the keys fall into the soup.

"Did you hear that? It was a sort of slashing sound?" Arthur asked, still oblivious.

"No sire," Merlin replied.

"_Yeah _sire _nothing just fell into your soup."_

"What?" Arthur asked.

"Errrrrm, she said you're on the loop, yeah, you're on the loop, that's what she said." Merlin rambled on.

Arthur glares at the ceiling before turning his back to Merlin.

"_Damn you Merlin."_

Merlin picks the keys from the soup with the spoon, when Arthur turned back round he offered him some bread (which he had wanted before.) Arthur took it and sat down, clearly annoyed.

"_Aha, stupid Arthur, I'm laughing so hard right now." _


	24. Smoke Horse

**WOW! I haven't updated this in, like, ages! Sorry…**

**Anyways thanks to ****Nova Dies**** for this suggestion :) ****Megan's**** suggestion will be coming next **

Merlin had just sat down after carrying some wood (for some reason I which I don't know cause he never had to do that before.) He held out his hand and enchanted the smoke to become the form of a horse.

"_You idiot! What are you doing? Someone is obviously going to see you, stuff like that always happens."_

"It will be fine." Merlin replies, staring at the smoke horse.

_*Grumbles*_

Merlin made the horse turn back into normal smoke with a sort of awed smoke.

A woman runs up behind Merlin. "Did you see it? The smoke, did you see it?" She asks in a scared and quite tired voice.

"_I told you!"_

"No I saw nothing," Merlin said.

"_Yeah, I saw nothing either, the smoke is _totally _not a horse."_

"Are you blind, you were right here," the woman replied. "It was magic I tell you, I must tell the king."

The woman rushes away while Merlin tries to get her to stop.

"_Good one Merlin, this never would have happened if you listened to me. I'm like Killgharaph, the dragon; if everyone just listened to me everything would probably be a lot better."_

"How do you know about killgharaph?" Merlin asked in slight suspicion.

_*Sigh* "You should have learnt by now that I'm there every time you speak to him." _

**So sorry if I spelt Killgharaph's name wrong :/ Please review **


	25. Stupid Enchanted Bracelet

**Okay, most of you by now are probably thinking that I'd update every Friday and yet I hardly do it on that exact date. And because of that I have decided that I will not be sticking to an exact date cause I hardly every go by it anyways. So from now on I'll just update when I have a new chapter ready, it might take a while it might take a week or it might just take a few days.**

**Anyways thx to ****Megan ****for suggesting this idea :)**

Gwen leaned in to kiss Lancelot.

"_What are you doing, you idiot?"_

Gwen and Lancelot jumped apart from each other in surprise.

"_He's not real!"_

"Yes he is!" Gwen said at the same time Lancelot said "Of course I am real."

"_Gwen, you're enchanted." A moment's pause, *mumbles under breath:* "stupid enchanted bracelet." _

"I am not enchanted, I love Lancelot." Gwen replied looking up at Lancelot.

"_Take of the freaking bracelet."_

"No!"

"_Gwen you take off that bracelet, NOW!"_

"It was a gift, I will not disrespect it." Gwen started twirling the bracelet around her wrist.

"_Fine, don't! But don't blame me when Arthur busts through that door and sees you snogging Lancelot's face off, that's what always happens in these things, you can't get away with anything."_

Lancelot and Gwen just glared at the ceiling before leaning in to each other again and kissing.

At that moment Arthur burst through the door and laid eyes on the kissing couple.

"_Told you so." _


	26. Music From The Future

Merlin and Arthur spun in circles trying to find the source of a sound they couldn't identify.

_*Music Blares* "Den den den den densetsu no!"_

"What IS that?" Merlin yelled.

"I have no idea!" Arthur screamed.

"_Oh would you both shut up?"_

"What is that sound?"

"_It is music, but it's far beyond anything you guys have. He he."_

"Oh… music. Well, it's actually pretty catchy. What song is this?"

"_It's actually called Hato. It's by Hatsune Miku!" *Squeals in unbelievable joy*_

Merlin scratched his head and both Arthur and Merlin couldn't speak a word.

"_Yep. Bask in its glory!"_

_**Thx 2 every1 who reviewed, I recommended looking it up on youtube it is actually pretty catchy, and made me laugh a lot :) **_


	27. Don't Kill Unicorns

**I was in a typey mood 2day, so I decided to write another :)**

A tear slid down Merlin's cheek as his watched the magnificent unicorn fall over, dead.

"_Arthur you are an IDIOT!"_

"And why am I an idiot for winning Camelot a magnificent treasure to hang on the walls of the palace?"

"How could you do something so cruel?" Merlin cried.

"_Yeah, how could you?"_

"It's hunting. You're _supposed_to kill things," Arthur pointed out.

"_But not- a- UNICORN!"_

"I really don't see what the big deal is here," Arthur said.

"_You are so dead! Dead, dead, dead, dead, dead!"_

"Says who?" Arthur laughed.

"_Says the keeper of the unicorns! That's who!"_


	28. Fangirl

A chorus of delighted squeals erupted and rang through the room as Merlin took off his shirt so Gaius could examine his back.

"What!" Merlin yelled, jumping in surprise.

"_Ohmigod!" *Squeals*_

"_He is SO HOT!" *Also squeals*_

"_Ohmigod, I know right!" *Joins in squealing*_

Gaius stared at Merlin wide-eyed, hoping for an explanation from his young ward.

"I have no idea what's going on right now!" Merlin exclaimed to Gaius. The female voices continued to giggle and squeal quietly. The shot view changed and was now directly in front of the warlock. Again, the squeals sounded.

"_Sorry. Merlin fangirl party!"_

**Please review :)**


	29. Chicken

Arthur spread the legs of the uncooked chicken and peered in wondering what to do with it.

"_Hey now, what are you looking at there? See anything interesting?"_

Merlin stuck his head through the door with a confused doubtful look on his face.

"Gwen says you're cooking," Merlin said stepping inside.

"_That's hilarious! I can't wait to see Arthur try and pull this off!"_

"Thank god. Merlin I need you to fetch me two dinners from the palace kitchens."

"So you're _not_cooking?"

"_Bahahahaha! Merlin the look on your face: Priceless! But you should've seen Arthur checking out the chicken!"_

_**Hope u liked it :D Plz review **_

_**Oh and…**_

_…**YAY! 49 reviews! (yea, not much, but oh well)**_

_**And I have decided that the person who reviews the 50**__**th**__** review gets a prise! **_

_**That prise is…**_

_…**..**_

_…**.**_

_…**..**_

_…_

_**They get to decide the next 5 drabble that I right in this story :) (it's all I can think of)**_

Also, this will happen every 50_**th**__** review, so the next 1 will be 100 review then 150 then 200 then 250 the… (okay, I don't think I'm gonna get that many reviews but u get the point)**_


	30. I Love This Show

**I'm SO sorry for the late update, I was going to post this last week but I had loooddeesssss of homework. And then my internet broke down and it only came bac yesterday.**

**Anyways ****Locked Secret Keeper**** was the 50****th**** reviewer so u get 2 decide what the next 5 chappies are about (the episode, part of the episode ect.) So yea, pm tht 2 me or u could tell me in a review, I don't mind. **

"_Oh I love this show!"_

"Show?" Arthur asked peering up at the sky. Merlin and the prince exchanged confused looks.

"_Yes… oh wait; you don't know what a show is. My bad. But you guys are still hilarious!"_

"Hilarious? How so?"

"_Eh-hem, 'I'm serious, if anyone wants to kill him they can go ahead. In fact, I'll give them a hand!': the words of Merlin. 'No, but its good fun': the words of Arthur in response to Morgana asking if killing things mends a broken heart."_

"How did you know I said that about Arthur?"

"You wanted to kill me?"


End file.
